Grape Candy and Teardrops
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: Lambo sat across from an empty desk remembering the tragic day. The only things left from 'that person' was a bag of grape candy and letter. I suck at summaries.


Hey guys, FinalXFantasy91 here,

I know you guys are waiting for the next chapter of "The life of Tsuna" but I am still working on the rough draft. So here is a filler for you to enjoy.

This is based on a one of the fanmade video's I saw on youtube. Thought it would be nice. Anyways enjoy. Ciao, ciao.

**Grape Candy and Teardrops**

Everything was quiet. Nothing could be heard from the mansion of the famous mafia family, the Vongola, who were called the strongest and the most powerful. Every day there would be something going on, like explosions or screams of play. However, nothing could be heard today. Everyone was not in the mood for those days that were full of energy, there just too much sadness. That includes a teen of cow patterned shirt sitting quietly in a sofa across from a large desk that held the Vongola emblem. The room, that once had many people coming in an out, showed the loneliness that was in the teen's heart. Even when the sky was sunny and beautiful shown through the window behind the desk the teen didn't want to do anything. Instead he was slumped where he sat, staring at the empty chair intently as if hoping for the Vongola bossto appear and tell him that this was all a dream.

"In this very room you promised, Tsuna-nii…"

Tears were starting to drop as memories of the day that started the sadness within the Vongola mansion.

~Flashback~

"_Lambo take care while I'm gone, okay…" The brunette with gravity defying hair said patting the teen on the head. His brown eyes were sad and the tone of his voice was in almost of a strain._

"_Are you sure you should do this Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked worryingly knowing fully well of how strong his boss was, but was having a bad feeling something was going to happen._

_Surprised eyes were instantly replaced by a warm smile. Tsuna stood up straight and reached into his cloak that marked him as the head of the Family, taking out a large bag. "Everything will be alright. So I'm giving this to you as a promise," He said as he held out the bag in front of the teens face._

_Lambo almost jumped to joy when he saw the grape flavored candy that was recently made. "Yatta! Arigato Tsuna-nii!" the teen said grabbing the bag from the man's hand._

_Another pat on the head from Tsuna made Lambo look up surprised at how normal the boss was today. Usually it would be lectures of behaving or somewhere along the line, but it wasn't anything like that._

_Sad gently eyes and a soft smile was still visible on his face making the teens mind to say something. "Tsuna-nii, is this really a promise that you will come home safe?" Lambo questioned as his hands gripped the bag in his hands._

"_Yes, Lambo," Tsuna said gently, "That's why I want you to behave."_

_The teen paused for a moment not sure of the uneasy feeling bouncing around in his brain. Forcefully he nodded, "I'll listen to everyone while you're gone for today. So come home safely."_

_Tsuna nodded back and walked away towards the door. He paused at the door as if debating something, then turned his head towards Lambo, "I'll see you later Lambo…" with that he was out the door with two bodyguards leaving the teen where he stood._

_Lambo remained in the office feeling anxious. Within hours the news of the Millefiore's breach reached the Vongola household. Lambo jumped up and ran towards the front when he heard that the medical team was needed. When he reached the entrance he froze on the spot. The rest of the guardians and friends of the Vongola Family surrounded one person that lay bleeding and treated quickly._

"_No, it can't be…" Lambo's legs shook as he walked closer, not wanting to believe what was happening._

"_**Lambo, Take care while I'm gone okay…"**_

"_I told you…" he walked closer as tears started to pour as the medic team shook their heads with aggravated expressions._

"_**Everything will be alright…"**_

"_You said that it will be alright…" the closer he got he could see more of his boss; his role model; his big brother._

"_**So I'm giving this to you as a promise…"**_

"_You promised…" more tears flowed uncontrollably as his hands gripped on the bag of candy as the guardians broke down with a cry._

"_**That's why I want you to behave…"**_

"_I behaved…" his legs were beginning to give out when he saw the bullet wound upon the chest._

"_**I'll see you later Lambo…"**_

"_Tsuna-nii!" Lambo cried as his legs gave out joining in with the cries of the rest of the friends around._

~Present~

"Did you know what was going to happen, Tsuna-nii?"

Lambo cuddled up further with his legs. His restraints on the tears were long gone and left his clothes wet. In between the desk and him were a table and a bag of grape candy laid open. He stared at a letter that had somehow been placed in the sealed bag. Uncurling from his position, he took the envelope among the untouched candy, and saw the familiar handwriting of Tsuna's. Slowly he opened the letter and read.

_Dear Lambo,_

_I'm sorry for being so selfish to do this to you. I told myself that I wanted to give you something special but this is the only thing that I could think of. You may not know this but this brand is especially made for you. I asked Giannini to make them. But I doubt that you would want to eat them now since what I am going to do is going to leave a huge scar. However, don't think that this is the end okay… It may seem like it is, but it isn't. Remember this Lambo and remember it well…_

_We will see each other again, along with everyone else. I promise. So be good…. for now._

_Love you my little brother,_

_Tsuna_

_P.S. Keep this a secret okay… this is best to be kept quiet otherwise you'll be in danger._

Lambo's tears stopped as he read. His lifeless eyes began to gleam when he read the letter over and over again. Energy filled him making him want to jump in joy. However, he remembered the last words of the letter and just kept smiling. When his giddiness finally left him he looked at one of the candy drops. Picking up a piece, he unwrapped one and popped it into his mouth. The flavor of grape filled him making him smile even more. Tears of joy now spilled from his eyes as he looked out at the blue sky.

"You'll keep your promise Tsuna-nii. I know you will." With that he burnt the letter and out of the office taking some grape candy with him, leaving one on the desk next to the photo of everyone during their graduation.

After that, Lambo was given a mission to find Kyoko and Haru and get them to safety. Unaware of what was going to happen, involving their past selves. The only thing on his mind was the words of his boss before he left.

"_**I'll see you later Lambo…"**_

_**~End~**_


End file.
